


你要吃宵夜吗？

by yuki0814



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki0814/pseuds/yuki0814
Summary: ❗️ 小姐妹点梗要的橘农车❗️ xxj文笔，不喜勿喷❗️ 算半现实吧，ABO背景，不喜勿进❗️ 有ooc的话算我的，有雷同的话也算我的吧（反正大家不要上升真人就行！有锅我背





	你要吃宵夜吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️ 小姐妹点梗要的橘农车  
> ❗️ xxj文笔，不喜勿喷  
> ❗️ 算半现实吧，ABO背景，不喜勿进  
> ❗️ 有ooc的话算我的，有雷同的话也算我的吧（反正大家不要上升真人就行！有锅我背

ninepercent所有人都以为陈立农是一个不折不扣的Alpha，当然陈立农自己也这么觉得，可是当他分化之后这个‘以为’也只能是以为了。

知道自己分化成Omega之后，陈立农整个人都是懵的，缓过神来立马去找周锐要了一堆抑制剂并且要他帮忙保守这个秘密，周锐看着小孩一脸委屈的表情咬牙答应了，毕竟自己同为Omega都对陈立农毫无抵抗力就更别说有着强大弟控的奶泡团了，要是他们知道陈立农是Omega之后，恐怕得完。

这个秘密被俩人瞒了有三个月之久，陈立农在每次和成员们出席活动之前都会提前打上一只抑制剂，以免发生意外。最近天气越来越热，陈立农不仅食欲下降了，脑袋也时不时混沌了起来。

因为其他成员都有各自的行程，这一次的活动出席就只有他和林彦俊俩人，知道这个消息的陈立农内心其实是有些不愿的。

不知什么时候开始陈立农对林彦俊的关心越来越强烈，刚开始觉得大家都是从台湾来的也许是‘老乡情节’的缘故，但是当自己处于低谷的时候林彦俊对自己的开导就像一抹阳光让自己在黑暗之中找到了方向。可是自从自己分化之后就渐渐的避免与他接触，在陈立农心中能与林彦俊并肩的只有强者，而不是成为Omega的自己。

下午活动结束之后陈立农草草的扒拉了几口盒饭躺在床上闭眼养神，慢慢静下心来的陈立农隐约感觉身体有些不对劲，突然想起自己这几天赶通告赶到忘记时间，连自己发情期是什么时候都忘了，陈立农摸了摸背包口袋，抑制剂早就用完了还没去找周锐拿，心里一群草泥马狂奔而过，完了。

“农农？我看你这些天赶通告很累了，给你热了杯牛奶，喝了好好睡一觉”陈立农因为身体的原因脑子都是晕的，没听到林彦俊敲门的声音，“农农？你在吗？我进来了啊”

林彦俊推门进来之后感觉房间里似乎有些不对劲，不仅看到陈立农在床上缩成一团，空气中还弥漫着一股淡淡的草莓味，而且随着自己的靠近味道越来越浓烈。

“农农你怎么了？”虽然依照自己Alpha的直觉，林彦俊能够肯定床上的小孩现在处于发情期，但是没有百分百把握的原因是因为床上的小孩不是别人，而是陈立农。

那个大家公认的Alpha居然分化成了Omega，林彦俊失声笑了笑，当初知道陈立农分化成Alpha，所有人都难受了一个星期，现在让自己发现小孩居然是个Omega，老天野终于眷顾我面包国王子了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

林彦俊转身把房间门从里面锁上，虽然家里只有他们俩，但是不得不提防其他成员突然回来，特别是觊觎小孩已久的蔡徐坤和表里不一的王子异。

走到床边坐下，轻轻抚摸着小孩的背脊，感到一阵清凉的陈立农蹭了蹭林彦俊的手，感觉还是不够，双手从后面慢慢勾住林彦俊的腰肢恨不得整个人都挂在他身上。

林彦俊把陈立农轻放在床上，仔细想了想虽然自己被这草莓味弄的心神不宁但是毕竟小孩现在不清醒，再怎么说也不能做趁人之危的事情。想去柜子里找抑制剂，但是陈立农的手环在腰间一直不放，似乎还越来越紧了。就在林彦俊想要怎么办的时候，陈立农双手一用劲就把林彦俊给拉扯到了床上，伸手开始撕扯林彦俊的衣服想要得到更多的凉感。

感觉小孩把自己的衣服撕得乱七八糟，手在身体上四处游走，这个时候林彦俊想当正人君子也没机会了。伸手抬起小孩的下巴吻了上去，温热的唇瓣感受到了凉意似乎越发的激动，发现小孩的回应，林彦俊更加忍不住了，用力吸吮着两瓣火热，舌头也伸入小孩口腔里和他的小舌相互交缠。

陈立农的身体似乎越来越难受，不断扭动着身体，时不时用自己的下身摩擦着林彦俊的下体，喘息声也越来越重。

感觉到了陈立农的动作，林彦俊放开了小孩被吻到红肿的唇瓣，解开了小孩身上的睡衣裤，在火热之中感到一丝凉意的陈立农不禁倒吸一口气，看着小孩微红的身体，林彦俊眼里满是欲望，带着小孩的手伸到自己已经肿胀起来的下体，开始上下撸动。低头含住小孩粉嫩的乳粒，用舌尖划圈舔舐，吮吸，果不其然很快就硬了起来。感到快感的陈立农不禁发出呻吟，挺起另一边来示意，林彦俊看着喘息声越来越重陈立农低头用牙轻咬着小孩的另一颗乳粒，下体似乎也越发胀了。

右手一直从小孩的背脊伸到了后穴，感受到小孩的后穴已经被分泌出来的穴水打湿得一塌糊涂，林彦俊插入两根手指就立马被温热的穴壁包裹起来，陈立农感受到异物的进入双腿勾住林彦俊瘦劲的腰肢，下体也摩擦着男人肿胀到不行的阴茎。

小孩手依旧握在男人阴茎上不断撸动着，手指甲时不时扫过顶端的铃口出，刺激得林彦俊想立马插穿他。男人的阴茎顶端渐渐溢出的乳白色粘液虽然让小孩产生了很大的兴趣，但是自己身体现在十分空虚，只想被填满。陈立农双手勾住林彦俊的后颈，意志越来越混乱，对着林彦俊的唇瓣大力吮吸着，“要…要我”

林彦俊这边也忍耐不了了，抬起陈立农的下巴禁锢住，“陈立农，你看清楚了，我是谁”

小孩迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“林…林彦俊”  
听到陈立农的回答之后，林彦俊也管不了这么多了，只要他知道是他，就算之后下地狱又如何？再说这又不是地狱。

林彦俊抽出后穴里的手指，腰后一用力，整个肿胀的阴茎就挺入了小孩粉嫩的后穴中。本就十分空虚的陈立农突然被一根极其滚热肿胀的巨大填满，不禁叫出了声，  
“啊…好…好大…快…快点”

自己的阴茎刚插入就被小孩的穴肉紧紧的吸附住，这种紧致感让林彦俊差点就交代了，双手稳住小孩的腰肢，开始猛力抽插了起来，阴茎每次插进后穴的时候撑开穴壁的褶皱直达深处，越来越快的激烈感让陈立农放声呻吟尖叫，  
“嗯啊…啊…好快”

林彦俊抱着陈立农坐到自己腿上，拉近两人的距离同时也把阴茎插入得更深，  
“农农，看着我的眼睛，我是谁”  
陈立农拉下林彦俊的后颈对着唇瓣吻了上去，  
“彦俊…你是…彦俊”  
林彦俊加大了下体抽插的力度，右手攀上陈立农的后颈，轻柔，抚摸。捧起陈立农的脸，满眼坚定的看着他，  
“陈立农，我爱你”  
男人松开右手，低头咬破小孩的后颈，标注上了属于自己的印记。

下体还在力度不减的抽插着，每一次抽出的时候粉嫩的穴壁也跟着动作翻出，紧接着大力插入，褶皱被撑开带了进去。男人的阴茎在后穴内越插越深，龟头再次顶到了深处，林彦俊把下巴搭载小孩颈侧，温热的气息引得小孩越发敏感，  
“可以吗？”舌尖舔舐着耳垂，小孩不由缩了缩脖子，  
“啊…彦俊…不行了”  
“农农，等我，我们一起”  
林彦俊大力抽插了几下之后，陈立农感觉一股股炽热的液体被射入到后穴中，穴壁一直在紧紧吸附着男人巨大的阴茎，在身体被这滚烫刺激得颤抖了一下之后，两人同时达到了高潮。

陈立农在晕过去之前迷迷糊糊感觉到林彦俊抱着他去浴室清理的时候在轻吻自己的嘴唇，那眼神似乎很满足。

帮陈立农全身清理完毕之后换了新床单又把小孩轻放在床上，自己也躺上去抱他入怀，陈立农闻到围绕在身边清凉的薄荷味蹭了蹭林彦俊的胸膛沉沉的睡了。

当第二天其他成员回家的时候，看到俩人从一间房里面出来，满眼惊恐。

蔡徐坤和王子异两人对视一眼，便朝其他人点了点头，缓过神来的林彦俊看到Justin‘唰’的一下冲到大门口锁住了门，范丞丞虽然自己被自己绊倒了一下但是也算是快速跑到窗户边拉下了窗帘，朱正廷带着笑颜朝自己走过来二话不说，‘嘭’ 迎面给了他一拳，嗯…还是打的脸…

林彦俊转头想让陈立农帮自己美言几句，谁知小孩早被尤长靖和小鬼拉到沙发上开始东检查西检查了。虽然自己的目光放在沙发上，但是还是忽视不了背后能致命的三个男人。

老天野啊…放过我吧！

在严刑拷打之下知道林彦俊那个王八蛋只是临时标记了陈立农之后，所有人松了一口气，但尤长靖却发现了陈立农那一闪而过的失落，也许，九个人的电影，真的没有圆满结局。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许，橘农电影的作者是纽扣的话，它终会在后面成为all农


End file.
